Treffen von Ostrowno
Treffen bei Ostrowno. Treffen bei Ostrowno am 25sten und 26sten Julius. Ostermann gegen Murat und Eugen. Rußlands und Deutschlands Befreiungskriege von der Franzosen-Herrschaft unter Napoleon Buonaparte in den Jahren 1812 - 1815. von D. Carl Venturini. Leipzig und Altenburg: F. A. Brockhaus. 1816. Ostermann traf den 25sten auf den Höhen von Ostrowno auf Mürats Reitergeschwader, und der Kampf begann sogleich mit großer Heftigkeit. Die Russen warfen sich auf das siebente und achte Husarenregiment, warfen beide über den Haufen und jagten hinter den Fliehenden her, als diese bei den nachrückenden Reiterdivisionen Brüyeres und St. Germain, denen die dritte Infanteriedivision zur Unterstützung diente, mächtigen Rückhalt fanden. Jetzt wendete sich das Blatt; die wilden Verfolger wurden in Unordnung von der Uebermacht zurückgeworfen, und im Getümmel eroberte die Division Brüyeres acht russische Kanonen Dieses Unglück verhinderte zwar Ostermanns ferneres Vorrücken, aber folgenden Morgens (26sten Julius) da Eugen und Mürat zu Ostrowno Abrede genommen, begann der Kampf dennoch aufs neue, und die russischen Pikets wurden, ehe noch der Tag grauete, von Eugens Truppen zurückgeworfen. In drei mächtigen Kolonnen rückten dann die Franzosen, gedeckt von ungeheuren Reitermassen unter Mürat zur Schlacht vor. Ostermanns rechter Flügel lehnte sich an die Düna, der Mittelpunkt kreuzte die große, nach Witepsk führende Hauptstraße, der linke Flügel aber war durch eine Waldung gedeckt, in welche Ostermann beträchtliche Infanteriemassen mit zahlreicher Artillerie gestellt hatte. Der rechte französische Flügel begann den Angriff unter Eugens unmittelbaren Befehlen, indem er mit unermüdlicher Anstrengung in den Wald zu dringen und sich darin festzusetzen suchte. Allein das gut gerichtete Tirailleur- und Kanonenfeuer der Russen vereitelte dort alle jene Anstrengungen. Auf der andern Seite ließ Mürat die Division St. Germain vorrücken, um sich brigadenweise in Linie aufzustellen und ihre Artillerie aufzufahren; in demselben Augenblicke brach aber ein russisches Dragonerregiment aus dem Walde, stürzte sich auf die französische Reiterlinie und würde diese ganz durchbrochen haben, wenn nicht Mürat selbst mit dem Ausruf: wer brav ist folge mir! in gestrecktem Rennen gefolgt von zwei frischen Regimentern herbeigeeilt wäre. Diese hielten der Russen Ungestüm zurück, und das Gleichgewicht wurde wieder hergestellt. Dagegen mißlang ein, auf der Landstraße gegen das russische Centrum, vom General Ornano geleiteter Angriff völlig, wodurch denn auch Mürat bewogen wurde, die Divisionen Delzans und Broussier, nebst zwei Bataillons des achten Infanterieregiments in seine Linie rücken zu lassen, um längs des Waldes die ersten französische Kavalleriebrigade hinlänglich zu unterstützen. Kaum ward dies der russiche Feldherr gewahr, so ließ er drei Bataillone von seinem linken Flügel gegen die Front der französischen Reiterei vorgehen, den zwei französischen Bataillonen Stirn bieten, und zu gleicher Zeit das mörderische Feuer seines Geschütztes aus dem Walde verdoppeln. Auf diese Bewegung war Mürat nicht gefaßt. In Verbindung mit Eugen und dem feurigen Marschall Junot geschah zwar das Aeuserste, damit sich die angegriffenen Regimenter, bis zur Ankunft der Division Delzons, in ihren Stellungen behaupten mögten; allein Ostermann der einmahl der Vortheil gewonnen, ließ sofort unter Begünstigung des Waldes zwölf Bataillone gegen den rechten französischen Flügel vorbrechen, und nöthigte dadurch seinen Gegner den Plan zu verlassen. Zwei dieser Bataillone hatten die Brigade rechts bereits zum Weichen gebracht, zwei andere waren rasch gegen Mürats linken Flügel vorgedrungen, und schon neigten sich die Franzosen zur Flucht, als die endlich längs der Düna herbeigekommene Division Delzons den Rücken der Russen bedrohte, wodurch Ostermann bewogen wurde, den Marsch seiner Truppen zu hemmen, und die Bataillone zur Deckung des Rückzugs ins Centrum zurückzurufen. Die Nacht endigte den Kampf, und die Russen blieben im Besitz des gleich anfangs behaupteten Bodens. Das 8te Husaren- und das 16te reitende Jägerregiment, über welche die russische Reiterei hergefallen war und sie unter ein mörderisches Kartätschenfeuer getrieben hatte, konnten als vernichtet angesehen werden. Von den Franzosen lagen über 3000 Todte oder Verwundete, und unter den ersteren General Roussel auf dem Wahlplatze. Fast eben so bedeutend war der russische Verlust gewesen. Nicht Furcht vor dem weichenden Feinde, sondern Nothwendigkeit sich mit der Hauptarmee wieder zu vereinigen, bewog demnach Ostermann, in der Nacht das Schlachtfeld zu räumen. Bevor dies geschah, mußte Generallieutenant Konownizin mit hinlänglicher Truppenzahl vorrücken, um die Franzosen eine Zeitlang in ihrer jetzigen Entfernung zu halten, damit Barclay durch seinen Rückzug nicht den Vortheil verlöre, hinlängliche Erkundigungen von der wahren Absicht des Feindes einziehen zu können. Konownizin führte den ihm anvertrauten wichtigen Auftrag so vollständig aus, daß, obschon er den ganzen 27sten Julius von dem überlegenen Feinde mehre Mahle aufs heftigste angegriffen wurde, er sich doch keinen Schritt Terrain abgewinnen ließ; vielmehr blieb sein Korps ein unübersteigliches Bollwerk zwischen der französischen und russischen Armee, bis der Oberfeldherr ihn abrief, um in die Linie zu rücken, wohin auch Docktorow zurück ging, nachdem er eine über die Düna gesetzte französische Heeresabtheilung geschlagen, einen Adjudanten des Vizekönigs getödtet und mehrere Gefangene gemacht hatte. ----- 700px|Biblioteka Narodowa w Warszawie. ----- Bulletin der großen Armee. Zehntes Bulletin. ::Gefecht von Ostrowno. Leipziger Zeitung Nr. 166. Dienstags den 25. August 1812. Den 25sten Jul. stieß der General Nansouty mit den Divisionen Bruyeres und St. Germain und dem 8ten leichten Infanterieregiment, 2 französische Meilen vor Ostrowno auf den Feind. Es begann ein Gefecht; mehrmals hieb die Cavallerie ein, jedesmal mit Erfolg für die Franzosen; die leichte Cavallerie bedeckte sich mit Ruhm. Der König von Neapel erwähnt unter andern Corps, die sich bey dieser Gelegenheit ausgezeichnet haben, die Brigade des Generals Piré, bestehend aus dem 8ten Husaren- und 16ten Jägerregiment zu Pferde. Die russische Cavallerie, wovon ein Theil zur Garde gehörte, wurden geworfen, die Batterien, die der Feind gegen unsere Cavallerie errichtet hatte, wurden genommen. Die russische Infanterie, die zur Unterstützung ihrer Artillerie vorrückte, wurde durchbrochen und von unserer leichten Cavallerie zusammengehauen. Den 26sten, als der Vicekönig an der Spitze der Colonnen mit der Division Delzons vorrückte, entstand ein hitziges Vorpostengefecht von 15 bis 20,000 Mann, eine französische Meile von Ostrowno. Die Russen wurden von Position zu Position vertrieben, und die Gehölze wurden mit dem Bajonnet genommen. Der König von Neapel und der Vicekönig führen mit Lob die Generale Baron Delzons, Huard und Roussel an. Das 8te leichte Infanterieregiment, das 84ste und 92ste Linienregiment und das erste croatische Regiment haben sich ausgezeichnet. General Roussel, ein tapferer Soldat, hatte sich den ganzen Tag hindurch an der Spitze der Bataillons befunden, und Abends um 10 Uhr, als er die Vorposten untersuchte, hielt ihn ein Plankler für einen Feind, gab Feuer auf ihn, und zerschmetterte ihn das Gehirn. Er hätte eher verdient, 3 Stunden vorher auf dem Schlachtfelde von der Hand des Feindes sein Leben einzubüßen. Den 27sten, mit Tagesanbruch, ließ der Vicekönig die Division Broussier vorrücken. Das 18te leichte Infanterieregiment und die Brigade leichter Reiterey des Barons Piré zogen rechts. Die Division Broussier ging auf der großen Straße vorwärts, und ließ eine kleine Brücke wieder herstellen, die der Feind zerstört hatte. Mit Sonnenaufgang erblickte man den feindlichen Nachtrab, 10,000 Mann Reiterey in Echelons auf der Ebene, mit dem rechten Flügel an die Düna, und mit dem linken an ein Gehölz gelehnt, das mit Infanterie und Artillerie besetzt war. Der General Graf Broussier nahm eine Stellung mit dem 53sten Regimente auf einer Anhöhe ein, während die ganze Division das Defilee durchzog. Zwey Compagnien Voltigeurs hatten vorwärts Posto gefaßt. Ganz allein marschirten sie längs dem Ufer des Flusses hin auf jene ungeheure Masse Reiterey los, die eine Bewegung vorwärts machte, und diese 200 Mann umringte. Man glaubte sie schon verloren, und sie mußten es auch seyn, aber dennoch war es nicht so. Mit der größten Kaltblütigkeit schlossen sie sich zusammen, und blieben eine ganze Stunde lang von allen Seiten umringt, warfen fast 300 feindliche Reiter zu Boden, und gaben der französische Reiterey Zeit, heranzukommen. Die Division Delzons zog sich rechts hin; der König von Neapel leitete den Angriff auf das Gehölz und die feindlichen Batterien; in weniger als einer Stunde waren alle Stellungen des Feindes genommen, und er selbst in die Ebene jenseits eines kleinen Flusses, der unter Witepsk in die Düna strömt, zurückgeworfen. Der Feind nahm an den Ufern dieses Flusses, eine französische Meile von der Stadt, eine Stellung ein. In der Ebene stellte der Feind 15,000 Mann Cavallerie und 60,000 Mann Infanterie auf. Man hoffte auf eine Schlacht für den folgenden Tag. Die Russen pralten, sie liefern zu wollen. Der Kaiser brachte den übrigen Theil des Tages damit hin, das Schlachtfeld zu untersuchen und Anordnungen für den folgenden Tag zu machen; aber mit Tagesanbruch hatte die russische Armee bereits zum Rückzuge geblasen, und marschirte nach allen Richtungen auf Smolensk. Der Kaiser befand sich auf einer Anhöhe ganz nahe bey den 200 Voltigeurs, die ganz allein in der Ebene den rechten Flügel der feindlichen Reiterey angegriffen hatten. Ihre schöne Haltung machte Eindruck auf ihn; er sandte hin, um sich zu erkundigen, von welchem Corps sie wären. Sie antworteten, vom neunten, und zu drey Viertheilen geborne Pariser. Man sage ihnen, sprach der Kaiser, daß sie brave Leute sind, und alle das Ehrenkreuz verdient haben. Die Resultate der drey Gefechte von Ostrowno waren 10 Stück russische angeschirrte Kanonen, die nach Niedersäbelung de Kanoniere genommen wurden, 20 Munitionswagen, 1500 Gefangene, 5 bis 6000 Russen getödtet oder verwundet. Unser Verlust beläuft sich auf 200 Mann an Getödteten, 900 an Verwundeten und 50 Gefangenen. Der König von Neapel lobt besonders die Generale Bruyeres, Piré und Ornano, so wie auch den Oberst Radzivil, Commandanten des 9ten polnischen Lanzierregiments, eine Officier von seltener Unerschrockenheit. Die rothen Husaren der russischen Garde wurden vernichtet; sie haben 400 Mann verloren, worunter viele Gefangene. Den Russen sind 3 Generale getödtet oder verwundet worden; eine große Anzahl von Obersten und Oberofficieren ihrer Armee ist auf dem Schlachtfelde geblieben. Den 28sten mit Tagesanbruch sind wir in Witepsk, einer Stadt mit 30,000 Einwohnern und 20 Klöstern, eingerückt. Wir haben daselbst einige Magazine, unter andern ein Salzmagazin, das auf 15 Mill. geschätzt wird, vorgefunden. Bericht des Vicekönigs über die Gefechte vom 25sten, 26sten und 27sten July. :Sire! x Ich habe die Ehre, an Ew. Majestät die Berichte über die am 25sten, 27stem und 27sten vorgefallenen Gefechte an welchen das von mir kommandirte Korps Theil genommen hat, zu adressiren. Ew. Majestät gaben dem Könige von Neapel, Kommandant der Kavallerie der Armee, den Befehl, von Bechen Kovichi aufzubrechen, und sich auf die Straße nach Witepsk zu wenden, und ich erhielt die Ordre, das 8te leichte Infanterieregiment zu seiner Disposition zu lassen. Der König von Neapel fand den Feind vorwärts Ostrovno, und machte verschiedene Kavallerieangriffe, die den besten Erfolg hatten. Ungefähr 600 Gefangene und 8 Kanonen waren die Trophäen dieses Tages, und der Divisionsgeneral Delzon meldet mir, daß das 8te Regiment mehrere Gefechte mit Tapferkeit geliefert habe. Am 26sten erhielt der König von Neapel Ordre, seine Bewegung auf Witepsk fortzusetzen, und ich, mit einer Division zur Unterstützung der Kavalleriebewegung zu marschiren. Vor Anbruch des Tages begab ich mich zum König von Neapel, und wir verabredeten mit einander die Stunde, in welcher die Bewegung anfangen sollte. Ich gab der 13ten Division Ordre der Kavallerie, der 14ten und der Garde aber der 13ten zu folgen, jedoch stufenförmig, und in der Entfernung einer Stunde. Der Weg ging durch ein waldiges Land, und das 8te Regiment kam bald zum Gefecht, um die Straße, die der Feind streitig macht, zu eröffnen. Nachdem es alle Tirailleurs des Feindes aus dem Holze gejagt, traf es ihn um 8 Uhr formirt und in einer vortheilhaften Stellung auf einer ziemlich erhabenen Fläche, durch zahlreiche Artillerie geschützt, vor sich einen tiefen Hohlweg, und seine Linke an einen so dichten Wald gelehnt, daß Massen unmöglich durchdringen konnte, ohne sich zu brechen. Es war das 2 Divisionen starkes Korps des Generals Ostermann, welches diese Stellung behauptete. Nun befahl ich dem General Delzon, Kommandant der 13ten Division, sich zum Angriff zu formiren. Das Kroatenregiment und das 84ste links vom Wege, das 1ste aufmarschirt, das 2te en Kolonne und divisionsweise. Ein Bataillon Voltigeurs vom 92sten Regiment wurde Nachts stufenweise en Bataillon aufgestellt. Der Angriff begann, und der Feind wurde lebhaft mit Unerschrockenheit angefallen. Die Kroaten und das 84ste brachten die entgegenstehenden Bataillons zum Wanken. General Hüard, der diesen Angriff kommandirte, entwickelte dabey so viel Tapferkeit als Fähigkeiten. Rechts fanden die Voltigeurs und das 92ste weit stärkern Widerstand; sie mußten in den Wald dringen, und unter dem Feuer des Feindes, der zu seiner Linken seine Hauptmacht aufgestellt hatte, debouchiren und sich formiren. Nicht ohne mannichfaltige Anstrengung gelang es dem General Roussel, eine Stellung beym Debouche des Gehölzes einzunehmen, und den Feind daraus zu vertreiben. Die Tapferkeit der Truppen, und die Hartnäckigkeit des sie kommandirenden Generals waren erforderlich, um in einer so schwierigen Attake zu reussiren. Unterdessen verfolgte das Centrum und der linke Flügel, welche die langsamen im Walde streitig gemachten Fortschritte des rechten nicht sehen konnten, ihr Glück. Der Feind, der seinen linken sich halten sah, ließ seine Reserve rechts marschiren, wo er sich lebhaft gedrängt fand. Die Kroaten und das 84ste Regiment wurden ihrerseits geworfen und überflügelt. Der König von Neapel, mit seiner glänzenden Tapferkeit und Schnelligkeit des Blitzes, verfügte einen kräftigen Kavallerieangriff, der den Feind aufhielt. Der Bataillonschef Richard stürzte sich mit seiner Kompagnie des 8ten Regiments an die Spitze der Stücke; der Bataillonschef Dumay, der Kapitän Bonarbelle unterhielten mit seltner Unerschrockenheit die größte Ordnung in der Artilleriekolonne. Während dieser Zeit brach General Roussel aus dem Walde hervor, fiel den Feind mit dem 92sten Regiment in Kolonne an, und machte sich Meister der Stellung. Die Kroaten und das 84ste Regiment, von 2 in Reserve bisher gehaltenen Bataillons des 106ten unterstützt, errangen ihre ersten Vortheile wieder. Jetzt war Alles wieder hergestellt, und wir blieben Meister des Terrains, welches der Feind uns tapfer streitig gemacht hatte. Nach einigen Augenblicken Ruhe, um die Truppen zu sammeln und die Kolonnen wieder zu formiren, wurde der Feind aufs Neue verfolgt, und in allen Positionen, die er noch zu behaupten suchte, überwältigt. So wurde er bis 2 Lieues von Witepsk zurück getrieben, wo die 13te Division um 9 Uhr Abends Posten faßte. Die 14te stellte sich auf dem Wege in 2ter Linie, mit Befehl, durch Posten die Ufer der Düna rein zu halten. Die Garde legte sich ebenfalls rückwärts rechts vor der 13ten Division. Am 27sten befahlen Se. Majestät der Kavallerie und dem 4ten Korps, die Bewegung auf Witepsk fortzusetzen. An diesem Tage stand die 14te Division an der Spitze. Der Brigadegeneral Bertrand de Sivray wurde mit dem 18ten leichten Infanterieregiment und 3 Voltigeurskompagnien detaschirt. Er bemächtigte sich eines Dorfs, welches der Feind rechts besetzt hielt, und folgte dem Kamm der Höhe, deren er sich Meister machte. Der Rest der Division marschirte vorwärts, und formirte sich im Angesicht des Feindes, links am Wege, stellte seine Artillerie auf, brachte die entgegenstehende zum Schweigen, und zwang die Russen, ihre Linie von dem Rand des Hohlweges, welchen die Russen, ihre Linie von dem Rand des Hohlweges, welchen sie hinter einer abgebrannten Brücke besetzt hielten, zurück zu ziehen. General Broussier benutzte diese rückgängige Bewegung des Feindes, passirte mit seiner Division den Hohlweg, formirte seine Regimenter vorwärts in Doppelquarrés und stufenweise, unter dem lebhaften Feuer seiner Artillerie. Die Qaurrés des 53sten standen dem Feinde am nächsten, und die feindliche Kavallerie versuchte mehrmals, diese Quarrés anzugreifen; allein das Feuer und die Fassung des Regiments hielt sie immer in Ehrfurcht. Die beyden ersten Voltigeurskompagnien des 9ten Linienregiments, die zuerst unter dem feindlichen Feuer die Brücken passirt waren, wurden durch die Kapitäns Guyard und Savary mit Einsicht und Tapferkeit auf die rechte Flanke des Feindes gestellt, und thaten ihm großen Schaden. (Hier das Verzeichniß der ausgezeichneten Personen, und die schon bekannte Nachricht, daß General Roussel aus Versehen von den französischen Vorposten erschossen worden.) Ew. Majestät sehr ergebener zärtlicher Sohn und getreuer Unterthan (le très-devoue, tendre fils et fidèle sujet.) ::Eugen Napoleon. (Der Beschluß folgt.) Erster Bericht des Königs von Neapel an den Kaiser. Matuzewo, den 1sten August. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 207. Mittewoch, den 28. August /9. September 1812. Sire! Am 24sten, Abends, traf ich von Polotzk zu Bechenkowitschi ein, und marschirte nach der Instruktion, die mir in der Nacht vom 25sten eingehändigt wurde, um das 1ste Kavalleriekorps einzuholen, und mit demselben auf Witepsk zu gehen; der Vicekönig sollte mich unterstützen. Der General Graf Nansouty brach von seinem Hauptquartier Budilowa auf, und ich vereinigte mich mit ihm, als er mit dem Feinde auf der Höhe von Ostrovno im Handgemenge, und Herr der ersten Position von 8 Kanonen war, die General Bruyeres dem Feinde genommen hatte. Dieser Erfolg war das Resultat eines Kavallerieangriffs, den der General Piré mit eben so viel Bravour als Einsicht gemacht hatte. Indessen hatte General Ostermann, der am Morgen zu Witepsk mit seinem ganzen Korps angekommen war, einige 100 Klafter rückwärts eine Stellung genommen, und setzte uns Infanterie entgegen. Schnell ließ ich die Division St. Germain vorrücken, ihre Linien brigadenweise formiren, und die Artillerie aufstellen. Jetzt sah ich aus einem Gehölze, 50 Klafter entfernt, ein russisches Dragonerregiment debouchiren, welches sich auf der rechten Flanke der ausländischen Brigade, mit der ich mich dort befand, formirte. Von der Fronte sich rechts wenden, einen Angriff thun, den Feind werfen und fast ganz vernichten, war das Werk eines Augenblicks. Ein zweyter Angriff der Brigade Piré, den General Grafen Ornano an der Spitze, fand auf der Chaussee statt; er wurde durch das Feuer der Infanterie aufgehalten. Durch die Gefangenen unterrichtet, daß ich mit dem ganzen Korps Ostermann zu thun habe, gab ich den Divisionen Delzon und Broussier Ordre, sich nach der Linie zu ziehen. Ich ließ die beyden Bataillons des 8ten leichten Infanterieregiments, welches Ew. Majestät zu meiner Disposition gestellt hatten, vorrücken, und stellte sie längs In einem kleinen Gehölze zu meiner Linken, um meine erste Kavalleriebrigade zu unterstützen, welche das feindliche Infanteriefeuer nothwendig zum Rückzuge bringen mußte. diesem Augenblick gingen etwa 3 russische Bataillone von ihrer Linken nach der Fronte meiner Kavallerie, um diesen beyden Bataillonen entgegen zu treten. Ich ließ sie angreifen, und sie wurden gezwungen, sich mit bedeutendem Verlust zurück zu ziehen. Ich wollte mit bis zur Ankunft der Division Delzon in dieser Position behaupten, aber der Feind ließ, von einem Gehölze zu meiner Rechten begünstigt, 10 oder 12 Bataillons marschiren, und verrieth den Plan, meine Rechte zu überflügeln, ein Manöuvre, welches mich zwingen mußte, meine Stellung zu verlassen. Zwey dieser Bataillons waren schon aus dem Gehölz debouchirt, und zwangen die Brigade zur Rechten zu weichen. Zwey andere Bataillons debouchirten zu meiner Linken auf ein Kürassier- und das 9te Lanzierregiment. Fast zu gleicher Zeit wurden diese 4 Bataillons angegriffen, und vernichtet; die zu meiner Linken durch das 9te Lanzierregiment, und die zu meiner Rechten durch die Brigade Ausländer. Selten habe ich Kavallerie mit so viel Muth und Erfolg Infanterie angreifen sehen. Indessen traf die Division Delzon ein; ich ließ sie längs der Düna marschiren, um eine Stellung zu nehmen, welche die Russen im Rücken bedrohte. Diese einzige Bewegung hielt die des Feindes zu meiner Rechten auf; er eilte, seine Bataillone ins Centrum zurück zu rufen, um seinen Rückzug zu decken, den er sogleich bewirkte. Die beyden Bataillons des 8ten leichten Infanterieregiments schlugen 2 oder 3 feindliche Infanterieangriffe ab, und deckten beständig die Fronte meiner Linie; die Artillerie fügte dem Feinde großen Schaden zu, und that 1500 Schüsse in halber Schußweite. Dies, Sire, ist der Bericht von dem Gefecht bey Ostrovno, dessen Resultat 8 Kanonen, 7 bis 800 Gefangene, und 5 bis 6000 getödtete oder verwundete Russen waren. Ew. Majestät werden vom Verlust des Feindes beym Besuch des Schlachtfeldes urtheilen können. (Besonders wird der General Belliard, der die verordneten Bewegungen ausführen half, empfohlen, und der Lieutenant Berthier vom 16ten Jägerregiment zu Pferde, der einer der ersten war, die beym Angriff des Generals Ornano die feindlichen Kanonen erreichten.) Unterschrift: Ich bin Ewr. Majestät sehr ergebener (très affectioné) Bruder. ::Joseph Napoleon. Zweyter Bericht des Königs von Neapel. Matuzewo, den 2ten August, um 5 Uhr Morgens. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 207. Mittewoch, den 28. August /9. September 1812. :Sire! In der Nacht zum 26sten July erhielt ich eine Depesche Ewr. Majestät, der zufolge ich, mit vieler Artillerie und der Division Delzon zur Unterstützung, eine starke Rekognoscirung des Feindes vornehmen sollte. Ich setzte das ganze erste Reservekorps der Kavallerie und 2 Bataillons des 8ten leichten Regiments in Bewegung; die Division Delzon folgte. Meine Avantgarde traf die feindliche Arrieregarde 2 Lieues von Ostrovno. Sie war vortheilhaft hinter einem ausserordentlich steilen Hohlweg aufgestellt, hatte Infanterie und Artillerie, und war vorn und an den Seiten durch büschigtes Gehölz gedeckt. Man wechselte einige Kanonenschüsse, und die beyden Bataillons wurden abgeschickt, um die Infanterie aufzuhalten, welche die Kavallerie der Spitze schon zurück zu gehen zwang. Indeß traf die Division Delzon ein. Hier endigte sich natürlich die Rolle der Kavallerie. Der Vicekönig machte seine Dispositionen. Man marschirte gegen den Feind und passirte den Hohlweg. Die ausländische Kavalleriebrigade hatte die Düna passirt, deckte unsere linke Flanke und debouchirte auf der Ebene. Der Rest der leichten Division marschirte auf der Chaussee, in dem Maß, wie der Vicekönig die feindliche Infanterie zurück trieb. Die Kürassiere wurden hinter dem Hohlweg zur Reserve gelassen, und ihre Kanonen en Batterie aufgepflanzt. Meine Rechte war durch unermeßliche Holzungen gedeckt, und durch zahlreiche Patrouillen rein gehalten. Der Feind wurde kräftig bis zu seiner zweyten Position hinter dem Hohlweg getrieben, wo er ohne Zweifel seine Reserve hatte. Er trieb uns nun seiner Seits bis zum Hohlweg zurück; er wurde zum Zweytenmal geworfen, warf uns aber auch zum Zweytenmal kräftig zurück. Ich bemerkte diese Unordnung, und befahl einen Kavallerieangriff gegen eine Infanteriekolonne, die keck in der Ebene marschirte. Nun stürzten die braven Polen auf die russischen Bataillone; kein Mann entkam. kein einziger wurde gefangen. Die letzten Leute wurden selbst im Gehölze getödtet. Zugleich wurde der Angriffsmarsch in allen Quarréebataillons der Infanterie Ewr. Majestät geschlagen, und der General Girardin, der die Bataillons der Linken kommandirt, erhielt Ordre, sich rechts und nach der großen Chaussée im Rücken des Feindes zu wenden. Alle Bataillone, die sich schon zur Rechten befanden, machten dasselbe Manöuvre, auch General Piré begab sich mit dem 8ten Husarenregiment zur Rechten, und griff die Linie des Feindes kräftig an, welche ihr Heil nur dem Gehölz und den Hohlwegen, die unsern Marsch verzögerten, verdankte. Die ganze Division folgte der Bewegung auf der Chaussée; die Kavallerie auf der Höhe, vor den Augen von 5 bis 6 Kavallerieregimentern, die ich kanoniren ließ. In dieser Position trafen mich Ew. Majestät und ließen mich den Feind verfolgen, der mit klingendem Spiel bis zu seinem Hohlweg, etwa 1 1/2 Lieue von Witepsk, getrieben wurde. Dies ist der Bericht von der Affäre vom 26sten, in der der Feind, nach Aussage der Gefangenen und Deserteurs, einen noch grössern Verlust erlitten haben dürfte. Die Zahl der Todten kann man sicher auf 2500 bis 3000 schätzen, und die Zahl der Verwundeten ist unermeßlich. Ew. Majestät haben fast keinen Mann verloren. (Der General Belliard wird wieder sehr gerühmt, auch die Adjutanten und Stallmeister des Königs.) Augenzeugenbericht. (25. July).''E. Labaume's Escadronchef's Ausführliche Erzählung von dem Feldzuge in Rußland im Jahr 1812. Leipzig, 1815. in der Baumhärtnerischen Buchhandlung. Da Befehl zum Marsch nach Ostrowna gegeben war, so machte sich unser Generalstab dahin auf den Weg, als wir eine starke Kanonade vernahmen. Bald darauf kam ein Adjutant des General Delzons im größten Galop angesprengt, der dem Vicekönig die Nachricht brachte, man habe den Feinde bei Ostrowna angetroffen, und bei seiner Abreise habe ein hartnäckiges Gefecht begonnen. Kaum hatte der Adjutant seinen Bericht geendigt, so verdoppelte sich der Kanonendonner; sogleich gab der Vicekönig Befehl, das Gepäck seines Generalquartieres solle halt machen, und er ritt blos in Begleitung seiner vornehmsten Offiziere gegen Ostrowna hin, um zu dem Könige von Neapel zu stoßen, der die Reiterdivisionen Bruyeres und Saint-Germains bei sich hatte, welche von dem Fußvolke der 13. Division unterstützt wurden. Allein bei seiner Ankunft zu Soritza war der Ausgang schon entschieden; uns waren 14 Kanonen in die Hände gefallen, und eine große Menge Todte auf dem Schlachtfelde bezeugte den Widerstand der Besiegten, und den Muth des 7. und 8. Husarenregiments, die sich bei dieser Gelegenheit großen Ruhm erwarben. Um drei Uhr Morgens den 26. July verfügte sich der Vicekönig von Ostrowna zum Könige von Neapel. Das vierte Corps lagerte sich in seiner Nähe; die Reiterei stand vorwärts und beobachtete die Bewegungen des Feindes. Gegen sechs Uhr begaben sich diese Heerführer in Begleitung ihrer Generalstäbe nach den Vorposten, und durchritten die Gegend, wo gestern das Gefecht vorgefallen war. Kaum hatte man sie durchritten, so meldeten alle Berichte, Ostermanns Armeecorps, das zwei Divisionen stark war, habe sich aufgestellt; sogleich gab der Vicekönig der 13. und 14. Division Befehl, die Reiterei zu unterstützen, welche der König von Neapel befehligte. Die Husaren, welche als Schützen vorgeschickt waren, und beim Eingange in einen Wald Hindernisse gefunden hatten, meldeten uns, der Feind scheine den Eingang versperren zu wollen; wirklich hörte man von allen Seiten Tirailleurfeuer, und die Kanonen der Russen, die auf dem Wege standen, bestrichen unsere Colonnen, die sich vorwärts begaben. Sogleich ließ der General Danthouard unsere Kanonen vorrücken. Der König von Neapel war allenthalben, wo seine Gegenwart nützlich seyn konnte, und befahl, mit unserm linken Flügel einen Angriff zu machen, um die Reiterei zu vertreiben, die sich am Saume eines Waldes befand. Ob schon diese Bewegung trefflich ausgedacht war, so hatte sie doch nicht den glücklichen Erfolg, den man davon erwarten durfte; die Husarenabtheilung, die sie ausführen sollte, war zu schwach, und mußte sich zurückziehen, dies that sie aber mit vieler Ordnung und ohne Verlust vor den zahlreichen Schwadronen, die zu ihrem Angriffe herbei eilten. Während wir auf dem linken Flügel manöuvrirten, versuchten die Russen unsern rechten zu durchbrechen; der Vicekönig bemerkte dies, und ließ sogleich auf diesen Punkt die 13. Division vorrücken; sie stellte sich auf beiden Seiten der Straße auf, und that ihren Fortschritten Einhalt. Die Artillerie unserer Regimenter, die vortheilhalt auf einigen Erhöhungen aufgeführt war, welche der Boden darbot, gewährte uns die Sicherheit, daß diese Linie nicht durchbrochen werden würde. Unser rechter Flügel schien gut verwahrt zu seyn, als ein plötzlicher Angriff und ein schreckliches Geschrei sich gegen unsern linken Flügel und unsern Mittelpunkt hin vernehmen ließ; der Feind war mit Macht vorgedrungen, und hatte unsere im Walde aufgestellten Tirailleurs zuzückgetrieben, und die Artillerie genöthigt, sich eilig zurückzuziehen, während die russische Reiterei eine kleine Ebene benutzte, die sich auf unserm linken Flügel befand, um auf die Croaten und das 84. Regiment einen kräftigen Angriff zu thun; zum Glück traf der König von Neapel gerade noch zur rechten Zeit ein, um diese Fortschritte aufzuhalten; zwei Bataillons vom 106. Regiment, die in Reserve standen, unterstützten die Croaten, während der General Danthouard, der im höchsten Grade Einsichten und Bravour mit einander verbindet, mit Hülfe des Commandanten Demay und des Capitäns Bonardelle, den Muth der Soldaten von neuem belebte, und sie durch kluge Anordnungen wieder angriffsweise verfahren ließ, was sie auf einen Augenblick aufgegeben hatten. Als die Sachen auf dem linken Flügel und im Mittelpunkte wieder hergestellt waren, besuchte der König von Neapel und der Prinz Eugen den rechten Flügel, und ließen ihn vorrücken. Der Feind, der in einem Wald versteckt war, setzte dem 92. Regimente den lebhaftesten Widerstand entgegen, das, obschon auf einer vortheilhaften Anhöhe aufgestellte, doch unthätig blieb. Zu seiner Aufmunterung schickte der Vicekönig den Adjutant-Commandanten Forestier ab, dem es gelang, es zum Vorrücken zu bringen; da aber sein Marsch dem ungeduldigen Muthe des Herzogs von Abrantes zu langsam vorkam, so sah man diesen unerschrockenen Heerführer, der als Obergeneral zu befehligen gewohnt war, den Prinzen verlassen, um den Muth des Regiments nochmals zu beleben, auf das wir alle Augen gerichtet hatten. Seine Gegenwart, oder vielmehr sein Beispiel, begeisterte Aller Herzen, und in einem Augenblicke sah man das tapfere 92. Regiment, mit dem General Roussel an der Spitze, Im Sturmschritte vorrücken, alles, was sich ihm widersetzte, vor sich niederwerfen, und endlich in den Wald eindringen, dessen Eingang uns der Feind durch seinen Muth verwehren zu wollen schien. Als wir auf unsern äußersten rechten Flügel blickten, sahen wir, daß sich eine russische Colonne, die uns zu umgehen abgeschickt war, zurückzog, seitdem wir das Holz weggenommen hatten; dann befahl der König von Neapel der Reiterei, auf diese Colonne loszustürzen, um sie abzuschneiden, und sie die Waffen zu strecken zu nöthigen; die Schwierigkeiten des Bodens hielten die Reiterei einen Augenblick auf, allein der König, der vermöge seines schnellen Ueberblicks gewünscht hätte, daß die Ausführung so geschwind als der Gedanke geschehe, gab seinem Pferde die Sporn, zog seinen Degen aus der Scheide, und rief in einem Tone voll Feuer aus: "''die Bravsten folgen mir!" Diese heldenmüthige Bewegung erfüllte uns mit Bewunderung, jeder eilte zu seiner Unterstützung herbei, und man würde Gefangene gemacht haben, wenn unsere Schwadronen nicht tiefe Schluchten und dickes Gebüsch aufgehalten, und der feindlichen Colonnen Zeit zum Entkommen und zur Vereinigung mit dem Corps verschaft hätte, von dem sie abgeschickt war. Obschon der glückliche Ausgang des Gefechts gesichert war, so wagte man doch nicht durch den großen Wald vor uns zu gehen, an dessen Ende die Hügel von Witepsk lagen, wo die ganze Macht der Russen gelagert seyn sollte. Man berathschlagte noch über diesen wichtigen Durchgang, als sich hinter uns ein großer Lerm erhob; niemand wußte die Ursache davon, und Unruhe mischte sich unter die Neugierde, allein als man Napoleon in der Mitte eines glänzenden Gefolges erblickte, verschwanden unsere Besorgnisse: aus dem Enthusiasmus, den seine Gegenwart erregte, schloß man, daß er das Werk eines so schönen Tags vollends krönen werde. Der König von Neapel und der Vicekönig ritten ihm entgegen, und theilten ihm Nachricht von den Vorgängen, die sich so eben ereignet hatten, und von den ergriffenen Maßregeln mit. Um das Ganze besser beurtheilen zu können, ritt Napoleon schnell nach den äußersten Posten unserer Linie hin, und beobachtete, von einer Anhöhe herab, lange die Stellungen des Feindes und die Beschaffenheit des Bodens; seine Scharfsicht führte ihn bis ans Lager der Russen, und er errieth ihre Entwürfe; sogleich traf er neue Anordnungen, die mit Kaltblütigkeit anbefohlen, mit Ordnung und Schnelligkeit ausgeführt wurden, und die Armee mitten in den Wald brachten. Wir folgten ihr, und kamen, immer im schnellen Trabe gegen die Hügel hin, in dem Augenblicke heraus, als der Tag zu Ende zu gehen begann. Die 13. Division, die bei diesem Manöuvre mitwirkte, indem sie durch den Wald marschirte, erfuhr von Seiten des Feindes einen ziemlich harten Widerstand; er zog sich nur nach und nach zurück, und bei seinen zahlreichen Plänklern kam uns der Boden theuer zu stehen, den wir gewannen. Bei Einem von dieser eben so unerwarteten als unglücklichen Gefechten, näherte sich dem General Roussel ein rusisscher Dragoner, und schoß einen Pistolenschuß auf ihn ab, der ihn niederstreckte. Selten stellten die Russen ihre Dragoner als Plänkler auf, und dieser Umstand gab Anlaß zu dem Gerüchte, der General Roussel wäre von einem der Unserigen erschossen worden; allein die Zeit entdeckte die Wahrheit, und wir überzeugten uns, daß wir uns den Tod dieses braven Generals nicht vorzuwerfen hätten, der in der That, sowohl wegen seiner kriegerischen Eigenschaften, als wegen seiner Privattugenden, unser Bedauern verdiente. Die Division Broussier (die 14te) folgte der Heerstraße, und traf in ihrer Stellung, zwischen der Straße und der Dwina, sehr spät ein. Die 15. Division und die italienische Garde, welche den Rest des Fußvolks des 4. Corps ausmachten, waren etwas hinter der 14. Division in Reserve aufgestellt worden. Als die Armee zu agiren aufgehört hatte, schlug Napoleon sein Hauptquartier im Dorfe Kukowiatschi auf; der König von Neapel und der Vicekönig nahmen ihre Wohnung in einem kleinen schlechten Schlosse, in der Nähe des Dorfs Dobrijka; um sie her lagen die Corps unter ihren Befehlen. Den andern Morgen, den 27. July, marschirten unsere Truppen mit Tagesanbruch auf Witepsk; die Russen zogen sich nach dieser Stadt zurück, und thaten einige Kanonenschüsse, die wenig Schaden anrichteten; hierauf breiteten sie sich oberhalb einer großen platten Erhöhung bei der Stadt aus, die alle dahin führenden Straßen beherrscht. Von den Hügel herab, auf dem wir standen, entdeckte man leicht die Linien des Feindes, besonders seine zahlreiche Reiterei, die am Ende der Ebene in Schlachtordnung aufgestellt war. Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 Warschau, den 8ten August. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 200. Dienstag, den 20. August /1. September 1812. Die Russen haben sich genöthigt gesehen, ihre Position bey Witepsk zu verlassen, und haben auf diesem Rückzuge am 26sten und 27sten July gegen 10,000 Mann an Todten, Verwundeten und Gefangenen verloren, worunter einige Generals. Am 28sten trafen Se. Majestät, der Kaiser Napoleon, zu Witepsk ein. Quellen. Kategorie:Jahr 1812 Ostrowno, Treffen von 18120725